Magdalena
by Betryal
Summary: DATR They met every night, driven by an obsession. One touch started this cycle. It continues to draw them together. Oneshot, Songfic to Magdalena by A Perfect Circle


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Invader Zim or the Song 'Magdalena' by A Perfect Circle

* * *

Magdalena

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_  
_Memories  
__Lyrics_

_

* * *

Overcome by your  
__Moving temple  
__Overcome by this  
__Holiest of altars

* * *

_

It started a few weeks ago. She fell to earth like a fallen angel cast from the heavens. It amazed him how such a frail looking being could be so potent. Her grace bewitched him as she struggled out of her pod. Brown eyes could only gaze upon her green skin with shock. Her purple eyes landed on him and that's when it began. It was just a simple touch, a brush of the hand meant to help her rise from the debris of her pod. Denial was when she slapped the hand away and glared at him. Denial was what led them to this obsession. A simple touch led to a lingering moment that imprinted itself on their skins and mind.

Tak had taken his hand when Dib offered, and she had not released it. Her torn glove let his ivory flesh graze her rubbery flesh. They froze as two beings touched and gazed into their eyes, they gazed into a darkness. It had been years since she had last touched another. She had been stuck in that tomb with nothing but the cold gaze of the stars. He had been stuck within his tomb, his body as he went though high school. Dib had matured and he had noticed that Tak had matured as well. She was taller and would fit under his chin. The simply brush of their hands lingered and brought on this obsession.

* * *

_So pure  
__So rare  
__To witness such an earthly goddess  
__That I've lost my self control  
__Beyond compelled to throw this dollar down before your  
__Holiest of altars

* * *

_

It was dirty, it was sick, and it aroused them to no end. Lips crashed onto cold skin and ravished with each nip. A moan was heard signaling the ritual. Claws trailed down ivory flesh as the moon watched on. Moonlight bathed her skin giving her the unnatural glow that he desired. His hands roughly held her arms at her side as he pushed her into the tree. The Pak stopped her from coming in contact with the bark, but it didn't stop his lips. Her head rolled back as the teeth grazed her shoulder. His fingers moved to her hips and she reached behind him. Her left hand gripped his shoulder and her right hand grabbed the scythe of his hair. She twisted it in her fist and roughly pulled his mouth to hers.

* * *

_I'd sell  
__My soul  
__My self-esteem a dollar at a time

* * *

_

The cold air danced upon her bare skin as she impatiently waited. Her amethyst eyes glared at the cold stairs. She had been banished from the Empire for her failures along with Zim. Tak had no need for skool or for this emotion known as love. Fake documents and the simply technique of changing her Irken monies to gold had won plenty over. She had power; she could have anything in this pathetic world. Yet, every night she waited in the park…the park by the lake for him. Sometime her patience would run thin and she would go to him. Her pride was damaged by this obsession, but she would make him beg before she would submit.

* * *

_One chance  
One kiss  
One taste of you my Magdalena_

* * *

His skin burned as she ran those deadly claws over his throat and down his chest. He shuddered as her abnormal tongue snaked along his ear. Every nerve lit up as brought her leg up to his hip. His fingers dug into to her thigh as he held her against him. Dib reached up and roughly grabbed her antennae. She moaned as he stroked them and she slowly rubbed against him. Her claws dug into his shoulders and he hissed as he felt every nerve light up.

* * *

_I bear witness  
__To this place, this prayer, so long forgotten  
__So pure  
__So rare  
__To witness such an earthly goddess

* * *

_

Dib growled as he lay in his bed. The clock flashed midnight and he hated that he couldn't be with her. Every night they would seek each other out, whether it was intentional or not. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered how he could be with her. Dib was a man of science, and Tak was a female Irken with an unspeakable power. Tak did anything to reach her goal of power. She was ruthless when it came to managing her business. Her ways were brutal and her purple eyes reflect the cruelty that she would unleash. She didn't want to conquer earth; she wanted to one-day conquer Irk and gain retribution. Dib closed his eyes and knew that he was weak; he would give into her just like every night. He would do it willingly and without regret, he couldn't lose her to science.

* * *

_That I'd sell  
My soul  
My self-esteem a dollar at a time  
For one chance  
One kiss  
One taste of you my black Madonna_

* * *

She withered under him and hissed as he dragged his nails down her flat chest. Her claws bit into his frail skin as he moved his mouth to her own. Tak pushed against his kiss and delved into the pleasure she had become addicted to. Her skin heated as he rubbed against her. She clung to his shoulders as they began the same rhythm as every night. The stars were their witness as the embraced an unsatisfying lust. 

Tak moved against him and felt something build inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held back to moment. Dib bit her shoulder and she loudly groaned without care for those in the house. She had come to him this night. Tak had broken in his window and ruthlessly attacked him. Tak smirked; it was just like the first night they had joined.

* * *

_I'd sell  
__My soul  
__My self-esteem a dollar at a time

* * *

__"Don't touch me!" Tak hissed.  
__  
"I just want to help!" Dib shouted back._

_"You'd probably dissect me first!" Tak accused as her antennae laid flat against her head._

_Dib reached out and pulled her into the house. Tak growled and smacked him…hard. Dib lunged at her and knocked her to the ground._

_"Human…I am an Invader and need no one!" Tak hissed as her eyes revealed the threat of death._

_"You have nowhere else to go…stay with me," Dib offered._

_"I've been here a week…I don't need to stay with you," Tak argued._

_"You can't last without a place to stay…you can't just wander," Dib growled._

_Tak narrowed her eyes and gripped his shoulders. Her claws cut into his jacket and shirt as she rolled the over. She straddled his waist as she glared down at him._

_"I don't need you," Tak hissed through gritted teeth. She could feel his warmth and wanted to stay like this. Every night she stayed was a day the craving for his warmth grew._

_"Fine," Dib said back he rolled them over again._

_Dib lowered and pressed his mouth to hers. Tak's eyes widened and she pressed against his mouth with her own force. She knew about human mating, it sickened her, but she wished to know more. Something had been growing within her as she floated through space; it awakened the moment she had made contact with Dib. It raged within her being like a fire.

* * *

_

Tak tried to roll off him, but he held her to him. He lightly nipped at her antenna and she jumped a bit. Tak sighed and relented herself to staying with him. Their desire had been satiated for now. She felt his lips mover against her head and she wondered.

"Do you love me?" Dib questioned.

"Irkens love nothing," Tak reminded as he buried his face between her antennae.

"I asked if you love me," Dib rephrased.

"What does love have to do with this?" Tak questioned back.

"Nothing…but I care for you," Dib softly said.

"Then I will allow this to continue…we can continue to meet," Tak drawled as she tapped her claws against his shoulder.

"You were just an obsession…but I do care more…if I can't fully have you I just want what I can get," Dib admitted.

"Then continue to be obsessed, because I can't offer anything else," Tak spoke as she brushed his lips against his.

It continued like every night. A touch would lead to something more as fire an obsession drove them to each other. If he could have one taste of her then he was satisfied, if he could just take her moments, and somehow keep her then he was happy. She could never distinguish between her obsession of him, and her feelings. Feelings were lost to her, but she did know that she would feel something if he were to vanish. They both clung to each other and never let go, they could never let go because neither wanted to loose the other.

* * *

_One taste  
One taste  
One taste of you my Magdalena_

* * *

Author's Note:

I want to know what you all thought. Was it pointless…did it have a point? This just came to mind and I had to put it down…I don't know if it's worth anything, but leave a review telling me if you liked it or not.


End file.
